Los poderes secretos del misteriosos espejo de oesed
by LyraBlack019
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle se encuentra con el Espejo de Oesed, ¿le hara caso a lo que vea? o ¿simplemente creera que es fruto de su imaginación? "Este fanfic participa en el reto del "Espejo de Oesed" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

"Este fanfic participa en el reto del "**Espejo de Oesed**" del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta, por los pasillos oscuros del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, andaba un joven de 15 años de edad, el colegio al estar más vacíos de alumnos al ser navidad no había tantos profesores haciendo guardia, así que era una noche perfecta para merodear por el colegio.

Se encontraba en un pasillo que había encontrado por casualidad hace unas noches, al final de ese oscuro pasillo descubrió un espejo de gran tamaño, y en el borde superior se encontraba tallado estas palabras Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse, el joven con curiosidad se acerco al espejo, en se reflejo a un adolescente de piel blanca, ojos castaños y pelo negro, que portaba el uniforme de la escuela con el emblema de Slytherin, después de esa imagen cambio, el adolescente llamado Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort se encontró en el centro de cientos de personas que se arrodillaba ante él, asombrado con esa imagen se giro para asegurarse de que se encontraba solo en el cuarto, cuando de repente el espejo empezó a brillar con luz propia, sobresaltado Tom saco la varita y con curiosidad se adentro en el extraño espejo, no sin antes poder descifrar la frase tallada en el espejo, Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo.

Al abrir los ojos Tom descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar lejano, y que ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts, con precaución empezó a caminar para investigar donde se encontraba, parecía que se encontraba en un campo, todo era verde a su alrededor, pero se notaba que en poco tiempo oscurecería. siguió caminando durante media hora más hasta que se encontró un pueblo mágico, a juzgar por como la gente estaba vestida. Al lado de una tienda, leyó con sorpresa que se encontraba en el Valle de Godric, siguió más adelante y en medio de la calle se encontró con el profeta y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el futuro, más concretamente el 31 de octubre de 1981.

Con sorpresa se pregunto por que el espejo lo había llevado a esa fecha y por que justamente al Valle de Godric, también descubrió que nadie lo podía ver ni sentir, es como si no se encontrara allí, en poco tiempo todos se fueron a sus casas, había notado que la gente estaba nerviosa y asustadiza, cuando un reviso con un poco más de atención al Profeta, ya que el titular era de un señor tenebroso que estaba atacando a muggles, pero la palabra mortífago le llamo su atención, ya que el había empezado hace poco a llamar así a sus seguidores, eso lo puso muy contento, ya que había una probabilidad no tan remota de que fuera de él de quien tuviera tanto miedo, con este nuevo conocimiento leyó con mucha atención las partes que más le interesaban, como por ejemplo que había un grupo de mago y brujas que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, lideradas por Albus Dumblendore, llamada la Orden del Fénix.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a recopilar más información que le pueda ser de utilidad, un ruido que provocaba la aparición le llamo la atención, levanto la vista para encontrarse con el que debería de ser él en el futuro, se pregunto que habría pasado para tener tal aspecto, pero tampoco le tomo tanta importancia, vio con curiosidad que se dirigía a un espacio que había entre las casas, pero su sorpresa se hizo patente cuando el desapareció en la nada, sabía que no se podía desaparecer dentro del Valle ya que había un campo de anti-aparición, pero siguió a su yo del futuro y con sorpresa descubrió que podía entrar. Pudo observar la batalla mágica que se desato. Se fijo en el desconocido con el que Voldemort peleaba, se parecía demasiado a Charlus Potter, así que supuso que ese debía de ser su hijo, al cabo de unos minutos la batalla acabo siendo el vencedor el señor oscuro, se fijo que subía las escaleras, lo siguió y se fijo que en la habitación del fondo se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes que parecía querer esconder una cuna.

-Matame a mi y deja a mi hijo en paz-suplico la mujer, no reconocía su aspecto, así que debía suponer que era una mestiza o una sangre-sucia

-Apartate y no tendré que matarte a ti también-contesto con tranquilidad Voldemort, eso dejo confundido al chico y se pregunto el motivo por el cual había dicho eso

-Deja a mi hijo en paz, matame a mi si quieres, pero a mi hijo no lo toques-siguio desafiando la mujer, al parecer Voldemort perdió la paciencia porque lanzo la maldición mortal al segundo que la mujer termino de hablar. Cuando la mujer callo al piso muerta, Tom pudo ver al niño que se apoyaba en su cuna, era parecido a Potter pero tenía los ojos verde kedabra de la mujer que acaba de morir

-Así que tu eres el niño de la profecía, el que esta destinado a matarme ¿no?, pues haber como me logras matar si yo te mato antes- y con una sonrisa macabra pronuncio las dos palabras mortales, dejando confundido a Tom. Pero pese a lo que todos dentro del cuarto esperaban, cuando el rayo verde rozo la frente del niño, en vez de morir, apareció un misterioso escudo blanco rodeando al bebe, haciendo que el rayo rebotara y le diera al mago tenebroso sin tener posibilidad de esquivar.

De repente, en medio de toda esa confución, la cabeza de Riddle comenzó a dar vueltas sin que pudiera detenerlo, solo llegando a ver una especie de espectro negro salir de su cuerpo del futuro

En medio de una habitación oscura solo habitado por un misterioso espejo, se encontraba un adolescente en el suelo que parecía dormido y a punto de despertarse.

Cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas el ojidorado abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba y al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación del Espejo de Oesed, preguntando si todo lo que había visto había sido un sueño o real, decidió ponerse a investigarlo al día siguiente


End file.
